1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power hydraulic systems and more specifically to a suction hydraulic line that connects a fluid sump with an inlet of a hydraulic pump mounted externally of a fluid sump especially for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suction line for a hydraulic pump is required if the hydraulic pump is located externally from a housing containing a sump whose fluid level is lower than the pump's inlet. A suction inlet line is typically located close to the bottom of a sump to avoid suction of air when the fluid level is low.
A suction line may be attached to the sump's internal wall by means of internally located seals and fasteners. The sump wall may include an opening to the external side, which is also sealed externally to provide an interface with the manifold of the pump assembly.
A suction line in this arrangement is required when an L-shaped suction line conducts fluid from the bottom of the sump to the side wall. The suction line must prevent movement in the vertical direction by means of additional fasteners.
But in many instances access to the interior of the sump is restricted by other components or internal features inside the housing making the manufacturing and installation process difficult and time consuming. External and internal seals are required, which seals increase the potential for leakage and high cost. An internal attachment of the suction line requires additional space for a flange and fasteners, which may not be available if the external hydraulic unit must be attached to an existing assembly.